Foreboding Future
by njdevin529
Summary: Sango is retired from demon slaying, and her and Kagome spend their time looking after the children, while Kagome practices the art of being a priestess. Miroku and InuYasha spend most of their time training and exercising demons. Everything seems to be falling into place until one day, Sango's youngest appears moody and distant. What could be wrong with their perfect little haven?


_Hey guys! New fanfic, this one is mostly going to be about Miroku and Sango's family. I said in my first or second fanfic that I wanted to do one about them, because I thought they were the cutest couple. It takes place a few years after Kagome's return. Sango is retired from demon slaying, and her and Kagome spend their time looking after the children, while Kagome practices the art of being a priestess. Miroku and InuYasha spend most of their time training and exercising demons. Everything seems to be falling into place until one day, Sango's youngest appears moody and distant. What could be wrong with their perfect little haven? Read on to find out! :p_

9/28/17

Foreboding Future

Kagome had been back in the feudal era for almost six years now. Her and InuYasha had a beautiful little pup, named Hitomi. She had InuYasha's golden eyes and Kagome's dark hair, and she inherited her mother's miko powers. She could be a handful, as she took after her father in both stubbornness and temperament, but Kagome and InuYasha couldn't be happier.

They spent their days at Sango and Miroku's hut. InuYasha and Miroku would go to the village to exercise demons, while the girls did chores and looked after the children. Once the men came back, they would sit around the fire, talking and laughing, until one of the little ones decided they needed attention more. Once they were asleep, the four friends would sit with steaming cups of tea and reminisce about the early days of their quest for the Shikon Jewel. Late at night, InuYasha and Kagome would take Hitomi and head home. After tucking her in to bed, they would crawl beneath their own sheets, and for a time, they would lie awake whispering to each other about the sweet moments to come.

Every night, Sango and Miroku would put each of their children to bed, and then fall asleep in each other's arms, only to be awoken by the gentle squabbles of their youngest. Sango would lift him into her arms, calming him, while Miroku started a fire to warm breakfast. They spent their days managing the fields and, when time allowed, training. Since Miroku lost the wind tunnel, his most formidable weapon, he wanted to improve his strength, both physically and spiritually.

Some nights, Miroku would glance down at his open palm, still a little surprised at the loss of the wind tunnel. He couldn't put into words the relief he felt at lifting the curse. He glanced at Sango, who was tucking a big blanket around the sleeping children. When she felt his eyes on her, she turned her head to smile at him, adoringly. He kept his gaze on her even when she turned away. His brow furrowing, as a dark memory suddenly resurfaced. On Mount Hakurei, deep in the tunnels, they were so close to finding Naraku, until Kagura showed up, with a hoard of demons at her command. Sango, fearless as always, moved to strike Kagura with her Hiraikotsu, but Kagura used her control over the wind to send it flying back at her.

Her body had flown through the air, landing on the ground, where she lay unconscious, and a fury unlike anything had consumed Miroku. He'd felt his heart physically tear in two, and in one desperate move he summoned the wind tunnel, buying enough time for him to grab Sango and run to safety. The memory of her still form, lying helpless on the cold, hard ground still haunted him. If she hadn't woken, he didn't know what he would have done.

Now that he had started a family with Sango, he couldn't fathom losing her. He was secretly grateful that she wasn't a practicing demon slayer anymore. He almost laughed. It wouldn't take much, he knew, for her to don her trademark demon slayers uniform, take up her weapon and run into battle once more. His Sango was a force to be reckoned with, as he well knew. How many times had she slapped him for grazing her bottom while they were searching for the jewel shards? Too many to count, he laughed to himself. His beloved demon slayer.

He walked over, gently stroking Sango's backside, as she bent over to tuck the blanket tighter around their youngest. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, turning her head, and cocking an eyebrow. Kneeling on the ground, he folded her in his arms. Holding her close, he nuzzled her neck, hearing her sigh, contentedly. He ran his hand up and down her arm, as she snuggled closer, "What are you thinking about?"

He paused before responding, "I was thinking about that time in the tunnels. With Kagura."

She drew back. Turning in his arms, so she was facing him. Miroku titled his head close to hers. "I don't know what I would have done without you. The life we have made together, is more than anything I ever could have wanted."

Her frown shifted into a glowing smile, he was just about to bend his head forward for a kiss when he felt a slap on the back of his head. "Ow!" His hands didn't move from her hips. "What was that for?"

"I owe you worse than that." She giggled, pulling him closer. "You should have listened to us when we told you not to use the wind tunnel." She chastised, shaking her head gently, but unable to hide the smile.

"It was to save you," he said, softly.

"Do I look like I need saving?" She tried to move out of his arms, but he held her where she was.

"No, you look like you need to be kissed." Her giggle was cut short when he covered her mouth with his. It was a soft kiss, over in a few seconds, before Miroku curled them both on the floor next to the little ones.

Sango placed her hand on his chest, "You're so stubborn." For a few seconds, they lay like that, each listening to the other breathe. Then, Sango tilted her head up to look at him. "But I love you for protecting us, and I love how much you love me and the children."

He had one hand in her hair, while his other hand traced circles across her back. "I would do anything for you, Sango. Anything to make you happy."

"Just be here. That's all that I need." She took his palm, the one that had once held the wind tunnel, from her hair and kissed the inside of his hand. Her brows drew together as the many months of worry drifted into her memory. Miroku took that hand and placed a finger under Sango's chin. "Sango, you don't ever need to worry about that again. The curse is broken. I'm safe, and our family is safe."

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't."

Miroku leaned down to press a sweet kiss to her lips.

InuYasha and Kagome came over early the next morning. The men went to the village, and Sango and Kagome began the chores. They started with laundry, scrubbing all of the clothes in the brook, and then handing it to dry in the morning sun. The little ones were playing near the house, and the girls kept a close watch on them.

A little before noon, they went to the gardens. It took several hours, because you had to go up and down each row. Starting with the weeding, then gathering the ripe vegetables, and finally, watering every inch of soil.

As they were weeding, they heard the giggles coming from the children, who were running in circles playing tag. Sango reminded them to be careful of the plants, wagging a finger at them, and laughing as they mimicked the motion back at her. Soon, the girls started gathering the fully-spouted vegetables and putting them into baskets. When the kids ran up, holding their palms out eagerly, Kagome laughed before placing a large ripe tomato in her daughter's hands. "At this rate, she'll be eating more than InuYasha."

"Where's Ichirou?" Sango frowned, noticing her son was missing among the group. They saw him off to the corner of the field, twirling a leaf between his fingers.

"What's he doing?" Kagome asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Not sure." Sango put her basket down, and walked over to Ichirou. He heard her coming and clenched the leaf in his fist, letting the crumbled bits fall to the ground. "Ichirou, is everything alright?"

"Yes, momma." But he sounded disembodied, and he wasn't looking at her.

"Why aren't you with your sisters?"

Without a word, Ichirou stood up and walked over to his siblings. Sango walked after him, kneeling beside Kagome in the soil. At her quizzical expression, Sango shook her head.

They went to fill buckets with water, and the children followed them to the river. They were dipping their feet into the chilly water and then, running back to the grass. Sango playfully splashed them, watching them dart back and forth trying to stay out of reach. Once again, the girls noticed Ichirou standing away from the group. Sango called to him, but he shook his head and crouched to the ground plucking weeds. She frowned at Kagome, "Something's bothering him."

Kagome lifted her pails, "I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready." After a moment, Sango nodded, then lifted her own pails, calling to the children to follow them back to the hut. Concern settling deep into her bones as she watched her youngest trudge after them, clenching his right hand.

Kagome and Sango started supper. When it was almost ready, Kagome stood from the fire. "I'll take them out to wash up. We'll bring in the laundry when we come back."

"Sounds good," Sango replied, still watching Ichirou.

Kagome followed her gaze. "I'm sure he's fine." After Sango nodded, Kagome herded the children together to wash their hands in the river. Sango watched as Kagome put her hand on Ichirou's shoulder, speaking softly to him. He shook his head and Kagome relented, throwing a look over at Sango, before taking Hitomi, Harumi, and Hotaru outside.

Sango left the food, and kneeled beside Ichirou. "What's wrong?" she asked, stroking his hair.

He barely looked up. "My hand just hurts."

"Your hand?" She looked down to see the fingers of his right hand were curled into fists. "Let me see."

She lifted his hand, and he slowly uncurled his fingers. In the center of his palm was a small dark circle, about the size of a wild berry. It looked like a bruise. "Did you hurt yourself?" Sango asked,

"No," Ichirou said, still looking at it. "I just woke up this morning and it was like this." Sango ran her index finger gently down the center of his palm, over the mark. He flinched, drawing his hand back out of her grasp. "Momma, that hurts!"

She patted the back of his hand. "I'm sorry. Kagome still has a little poultice left. We can put some on it." Ichirou nodded his head. So, Sango got up, and reached for the poultice Kagome had mixed earlier that summer. She returned to her son's side and opened the lid, taking some and smearing it all over his hand. "There, now just let it sit for a bit. After supper, I'll rub some more on it. It'll heal in a few days."

She ruffled his hair, causing him to laugh and shrug off her touch. "Mother!" She laughed and got back to work.

Ichirou helped her get the rest of dinner ready, mindful of the medicine on his hand. When everything was done, he kneeled by the fire, sitting back on his feet. Soon, they heard the other children giggling outside, and when Sango looked, she saw Kagome putting the last of the laundry into the basket. Sango took a step forward to help her, when she felt a gentle wind at her back. _Inside?_ she thought. Confused, she turned around and saw Ichirou on his feet, one hand on his arm, his fingers wrapping around his wrist. Sango's heart jumped into her throat as she saw everything in the hut being slowly drawn toward her son's right hand.

Different objects in the house were flying towards Ichirou: the bedding, the pots, the gardening tools, and they were quickly picking up speed. He tried to dodge, but it took everything in his little body to keep himself upright from the force of the winds. He couldn't brace himself. He turned to look at Sango, utter shock and terror contorting his young face. "Mother, I can't make it stop!"

His legs buckled, and he dropped to one knee Sango rushed forward, wrapping Ichirou in her arms to shield him from the flying objects, but she couldn't stop the winds. His body trembled against her own, partially from fear and partially because the winds were growing stronger by the second. Her son yelled again, but Sango could only cover his body with hers. She heard Kagome shouting from outside.

"Sango!" Kagome's face appeared in the doorway, "Sango, wha—" she stopped, her breath ripped from her throat. Her hands clung to the doorframe, while her hair blew in her face by the force of the wind. She met her friend's horrified expression.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, and she could only hold Ichirou tighter, as his body tensed further. He could barely stand the force rushing into his hand.

Kagome froze in the doorway, until an idea formed in her head. She darted across the room, stumbling as the winds threatened to pull her back. She reached the shelf where Miroku kept the spiritual beads that had kept his wind tunnel subdued. Her fingers reached up and grazed the wooden box. She pulled it down, ripped open the lid and pulled the beads out. She rushed over to Sango and Ichirou, and threw the beads over their clenched hands. The winds ceased and Ichirou collapsed to the floor sobbing. Sango remained covering his body, as if she were expecting the winds to start again. She squeezed her eyes shut, before lifting a tear-streaked face to Kagome. Her husband's voice in her ears, _I'm safe and our children are safe._

"Sango…" Kagome began, when she realized she didn't know how to finish.

Sango spoke, and her voice broke on the last word. "It's the wind tunnel." More tears followed, streaming down her face.

Kagome was speechless, she had no words to comfort her friend. She simply held her, while Sango clutched Ichirou to her chest. A dark and foreboding future, now imminent.


End file.
